pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ128
SJ127 | nback = Danny kontra Danny? Walka Syna z ojcem! | teraz = Pokemon z Johto! Jeffrey i potężny Skarmory! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ129 SJ129 | nnext = Nadchodzi smocza trenerka! }} | scr = Skarmory(Mira21).png 250px | nzwpl = Pokemon z Johto! Jeffrey i potężny Skarmory! | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super Podróże : Orange Islands | nrus = 017 | nrjp = 128 | nrodc = 128 | dtpl = 13 lutego 2013 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Art proponuje swojej Eevee ewolucję lecz ta odmawia. *Bohaterowie spotykają Jeffreya. *Jeffrey objawia, że ma Skarmory'ego - pokemona z Johto. *Zespół R przedstawia nowe motto. *Z jajka Arta wykluwa się Magikarp, a z jajek Kate i Helen Eevee. *Świeżo wyklute pokemony walczą ze Skarmorym Jeffreya i przegrywają. Debiuty Ludzie Pokemony *Skarmory (Jeffreya) *Magikarp (Arta, wykluł się) *Eevee (Kate, wykluł się) *Eevee (Helen, wykluł się) Odcinek Nasi bohaterowie kontynuowali swoją podróż. Kate=Ciekawe co się wykluje z naszych jajek. Art=Nom, to będzie mój drugi pokemon wykluty z jajka. Helen=Art... twoja Eevee jest już całkiem duża... Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby ją ewoluować? Wciąż masz Kamień Ognia od braci Eevee. Wiesz, ten którego nie chciał twój Growlithe. Art=Nie myślałem o tym... Eevee, pokaż się! Eevee=Eev? Art=Słuchaj Eevee, jesteś już na tyle duża, że możesz ewoluować. Oczywiście tylko jeśli ze chcesz. Mam tu kamień Ognia, dzięki któremu możesz ewoluować w Flareona. Eevee=Eev? Eeveeeee! Art=Jak nie chcesz to cię nie zmuszam. Art zawrócił Eevee i schował kamień. Nagle dosłownie o kilka centymetrów od naszych bohaterów spadły kolce. Kate=Co to było? ???=Najmocniej przepraszam! Nic wam się nie stało? Bohaterowie=Nie... Jeffrey! Jeffrey=Wy też tutaj? Poznajcie mojego Skarmory'ego - pokemona z Johto. Kate=No nie... dlaczego wszyscy inni mają już pokemona z Johto tylko ja nie? Helen=Yhm... ja też jeszcze nie mam pokemona z Johto. Art=Byłeś w Johto. Jeffrey=Nie, złapałem go nie dawno na tej wyspie. Sam się zdziwiłem co robi tu taki pokemon. Art=Ja nie dawno ewoluowałem Scythera i też mam pokemona z Johto. Jeffrey=To fajnie. Kate=Sprawdzę go w pokedexie. Skarmory - pokemon Żelazny Ptak, jego skrzydła ciągle zarysowywane przez ciernie są ostre jak brzytwa. Jessie=Jesteśmy źli do szpiku kości! James=Nikomu nie okażemy litości! Jessie=By zapanować nad światem! James=By przejąć władzę nad bratem! Jessie=Będziemy walczyć! James=ięc walcz lub stchórz! Jessie=Jessie! James=James! Jessie i James=Zespół R! Raichu=Raichu to fakt! Jeffrey=Zespół R? Kate=Macie nowe motto? Jessie=Fajnie, co nie? Kate=Ee... Hm... Znacie Glenn i Sheen? James=Zespół D. Coś o nich słyszeliśmy. Są nowi. Jessie=Nie ważne, przyszliśmy po jajka. Kate=Chyba śnisz! Jeffrey=Ja to załatwię! Skarmory! Jessie=Arbok! James=Weezing! Jeffrey=Skarmory, Kolce! Jessie=Arbok, Trujące Żądło! James=Weezing, Smog! Jeffrey=Stalowe Skrzydło! Zakończ Hiper Promieniem! Zespół R=Zespół R znowu błyyyyysnąąąąął!!! Art=Wow, twój Skarmory jest naprawdę silny! Helen=Moje jajko się świeci! Kate=Moje też! Art=I moje! Jeffrey=Szybko, wyjmijcie je z kloszy! Kate, Art i Helen wyjęli jajka z kloszy i położyli na trawie. Po chwili z jajka Arta wykluł się Magikarp, zaś z jajek Kate i Helen Eevee. Kate=To Eevee, ale słodki! Cześć, Eevee! Eevee Kate=Eevee! Helen=Heh, to już mój kolejny Eevee. Ja to mam szczęście do tych pokemonów. Cześć, Eevve! Eevee Helen=Eevee! Art=Ja mam Magikarpia. Już się nie mogę doczekać jego ewolucji. Cześć, Magikarp! Magikarp=Ma... gi.. ma... Kate=Art! Wrzuć go do wody! On zaraz się udusi! Art wziął Magikarpia na ręce i szybko wrzucił go do wody. Magikarp=Magi! Kate, Art i Helen wyjęli pokeballe. Helen=Eevee, nazwę cię Psyche, dobrze? Eevee Helen=Eev eevee! Bohaterowie przywołali swoje świeżo wyklute pokemony do pokeballi. Art=Jeffrey, co powiesz na walkę - mój Magikarp i Eevee Kate i Helen kontra twój Skarmory? Jeffrey=Czemu nie? Skarmory! Art=Czekaj, wypłynę na wodę, żeby Magikarp mógł swobodnie walczyć. Lapras i Magikarp naprzód! Art wszedł na Lapras i ta odpłynęła kawałek od brzegu. Kate=Eevee idź! Helen=Naprzód Psyche! Kate=Chwila, najpierw zobaczę jakie Eevee zna ataki. Pokedex Kate powiedział, że Eevee zna Tunel, Odbicie i Podwójną Drużynę. Kate=Całkiem nieźle. Helen=Teraz ty... O, znasz takie same ataki. Art=No to teraz ty... Ee? Plusk, Akcja i Bąbelki? No cóż, wygląda na to, że czeka nas dużo pracy, Magikarp! Akcja! Jeffrey=Skarmory, Kolce! Kate i Helen=Odbicie! Magikarp oberwał. Część kolców odbiła się od Eevee i trafiła w Skarmory'ego, ale nic mu się nie stało. Jeffrey=Stalowe Skrzydło! Art=Bąbelki szybko! Bąbelki nie zrobiły wrażenia na Skarmorym. Art=Plusk! Plusk był nieskuteczny. Art=Aa... on zaraz przegra! Kate=Tunel! Helen=Ty też! Eeveem udało się trafić w Skarmory'ego, ale ten przedtem trafił Stalowym Skrzydłem w Magikarpia, przez co ten stał się NDW. Art=Dzielnie walczyłeś, powrót magikarp. Jeffrey=Kolce! Kate i Helen=Podwójna Drużyna! Skarmory'ego otoczyły repliki Eevee. Pokemon zaczął kręcić się wokół własnej osi rzucając na około kolcami, które po kolei niszczyły fałszywe Eevee, by w końcu ranić te prawdziwe. Jeffrey=Stalowe Skrzydło! Kate i Helen=Odbicie! Odbicie zablokowało atak Skarmory'ego. Jeffrey=Hiper Promień! Kate i Helen=Tunel! Jeffrey=Skarmory, badź ostrożny... Teraz! Hiper Promień! Hiper Promień trafił w Eevee, które właśnie wyskakiwały z tunelu. Oboje byli NDW. Kate=Byłeś dzielny, wracaj Eevee. Helen=Ty też byłeś dzielny, Eeve powrót. Jeffrey=Powrót Skarmory. To ja już pójdę. A tak właściwie ile macie już Odznak? Art=Dwie, od Cissy i Danny'ego. Jeffrey=To tak jak ja. Helen=Ja mam już jedną Wstążkę. Jeffrey=Fajnie, do zobaczenia! Bohaterowie=Do zobaczenia! Nasi bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. CDN